Las tristes gotas de lluvia
by Lifheith
Summary: One-short ¿El cielo es capaz de llorar la muerte de un Dios? Tal vez, sólo si la personas que lo amaron lo recuerdan por siempre.


**LOS PERSONAJES DE MATANTEI LOKI (TOMOS 1 AL 5) Y MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK (TOMOS 7 AL 12) SON PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL DE LA MANGAKA KINOSHITA SAKURA**

* * *

_...en las historias, se habla de que la lluvia es el llanto de los Dioses, que lloran ante la perdida de un ser vivo que alguna vez habito la fértil tierra que ellos crearon._

_Pero aun así, el ciclo de la vida no se detiene, sigue girando en una rueda sin fin, pero...¿que sucedería si un Dios muriese?_

_Una pregunta que las leyendas no consiguen explicar con exactitud, solo cuentan la temeraria o pacífica vida que llevaron, lo que lograron con el correr del tiempo._

_Pero siempre se detienen a recalcar un detalle muy importante, algo que los separa radicalmente de los indefensos mortales que los adoran: la proporción del tiempo, que para ellos es eterno._

_Sin embargo, no todo esta dicho y con eso regresamos a la pregunta inicial: ¿Que ocurriría si un Dios muriese?¿Cuantos sentirían su muerte lo suficiente como para hacer llover?_

_No se sabe..._

Una despejada noche sin luna.

La oscura silueta de cinco personas se dejaba ver a la distancia; una de ellas, de rodillas, tocaba la tibia tierra con su frente mientras la regaba con lágrimas.

Lloraba desconsoladamente al pie de una tumba, que se negaba a abandonar, a pesar de los intentos de sus acompañantes.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó al aire-¿Por qué tuviste que morir...?-levantó la cabeza para vislumbrar el pasaje de la lapida.

Extendió la mano para acariciar las letras del nombre que estaban grabadas en la roca.

-Loki...- susurró con la voz tomada por la angustia-...esto tiene que ser un sueño- ocultó la mirada en su abundante flequillo.

-Por favor Mayura-san...- se le acercó un muchacho de anteojos-Será mejor que regresemos a la Agencia, o se enfermara.

-Esto...¡tiene que ser un sueño! ¡Un mal sueño!- repitió lanzándose a sus brazos- ¡Por favor. Quiero despertar!

-Me temo que esto es real-. La rodeo con sus brazos-. Por favor...regresemos- suplicó conteniendo las lagrimas.

-No quiero- rompió el abrazo y gateo unos pasos para acurrucarse en un costado-. Me quedaré aquí a esperar que despierte.

-Daidouji. Comprendo lo que sientes pero...no puedes seguir así, tienes que reponerte.

Hacia caso omiso a lo que Narugami le decía, estaba perdía en su mundo, en su propio sufrimiento.

-Mammy...- ahora el cachorrito negro era el que se le acercaba. Con su patita tocaba la mano de Mayura, aunque esta lo ignoraba.

-Nii-san, por favor acompáñame al auto- rogó un Yamino con la mirada llorosa-Mayura-san la estaremos esperando.

Alzó al cachorro contra su voluntad, volteando en dirección a la entrada del cementerio, donde esperada un coche negro.

-¡Espérame Megane-san! Voy con ustedes-exclamó Narugami, alcanzándolos a mitad de camino, dejando a Freya y Mayura solas.

El silencio reino en el lugar.

Las mejillas de la Diosa del Amor estaban empapadas en lágrimas, solo conseguía apretar los ojos por la impotencia que sentía en el momento.

-Me parece...tan increíble que todo esto haya sucedido que...

-...

-...no consigo culparte del todo por su muerte...

La pelirosada tragó saliva sin moverse de su lugar.

-Se está haciendo tarde, Loki debe estar muy preocupado esperándome en la Agencia-hipó sin pensar demasiado, abrazándose a sus piernas.

-Es inútil que intentemos engañarnos: tú y yo sabemos que esto es real. Doloroso; pero real.

-Si todo esto es real, entonces quiero morir...

Al llegar la última frase a los oídos de la rubia, se lleno de rabia.

-IDIOTA!- gritó agachándose a su altura-. Si mueres, ¡su sacrifico será en vano!

-Pero yo... no sé lo que haré si no esta él...- comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿No crees que eso fue lo que impulso a Loki a hacer lo que hizo?-. Llevó ambas manos a la cara de Mayura para obligarla a mirarla-. Así que deja de pensar que todo fue tu culpa. Recupérate y vive. Sonríe. Hazlo por él- se quebró-. Yo...hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que él me mirara de la misma forma con la que te miraba a tí, que me sonriera y me dijera que me quería, que...me amara de la misma manera con la que te ama a ti.

-Freya...- murmuró sin saber que decir.

-Así que...- se levanto y le dio la espalda-Serénate, Loki no querría verte así de demacrada.

-SÍ-asintió timidamente, con voz apagada.

La mujer comenzó a alejarse cabizbaja, sólo una voz la interrumpió por un momento.

-Gracias Freya.

No hizo nada, solo siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

De esa manera, Mayura quedaba sola.

De un solo movimiento, volvió a enfrentarse a la lápida, acariciándola.

-Loki...

La brisa jugaba con sus cabellos y la relajaba. Cerró nuevamente los ojos.

_Tonta_

Los abrió de golpe al sentir que le acariciaban la cabeza como una niña pequeña, solo una persona lo hacia y esa era...

-Loki...- volvió a susurrar mirando hacía el frente.

-Qué bueno volver a verte Mayura.

Su cuerpo no cabía de la emoción y temblaba.

Vacilando, posó su mano sobre la mejilla del chico.

-Lo siento tanto.

Su expresión denotaba toda la tristeza que su corazón albergaba.

-No tienes por que pedir disculpas.

Acarició la mano de la muchacha.

-Si no hubiera sido tan ingenua de caer en esa trampa tú no habrías muerto.

-Deja de pedir disculpas, esto es algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

-¿Eh?- lo miró confundida-. Pero si...se supone que los dioses son inmortales.

-No somos inmortales: en algún momento, el hilo de nuestra vida se corta- meditó-. Aunque, a diferencia de los demás, yo si lo soy.

-Entonces, ¿regresaras?- preguntó ilusionada.

Este negó con la cabeza.

-Seguiré viviendo aquí- posó la mano derecha en el pecho de Mayura-. Y aquí.

La chica bajo la mirada en dirección a donde estaba ubicada la mano del Dios: sobre su vientre.

-Esto, es lo que me hace eterno- sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Que... misterioso...- habló muy bajo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Loki beso su frente para luego comenzar a alejarse.

-¿A dónde vas?- alcazó a preguntar luego de salir de su trance.

-Tengo que regresar, sino le causaré muchos problemas a Hel.

-Comprendo-meditó un instante-Hasta luego... querido.

El espíritu desapareció frente a sus ojos, dejándola con una gran tranquilidad interior.

Ahora era su turno.

Volteo y le hecho un último vistazo a la tumba antes de retirarse.

Todos estaban reunidos entorno al auto, esperando a la pelirosada que no tardo en llegar.

-Siento haberlos preocupado, ya estoy bien-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Que bueno verla bien okaa-sama-saludó gentilmente Yamino.

El cielo antes despejado, comenzó a nublarse; no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se desatara una tormenta. Se quedaron unos minutos mirando el cielo y las gotas caer.

-Volvamos a casa-sentenció Mayura entrando en el auto.

Sus acompañantes la siguieron y emprendieron viaje.

_Ya...no estoy sola..._

_...de esta manera, las historias ya tienen la respuesta a la pregunta: los Dioses no mueren, ya que siguen viviendo en los corazones de la gente que los amo...aquellas que...derramaron lagrimas suficientes para hacer llover...en una fría noche de invierno..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Notas de autora**: _**Editado el 17 de diciembre de 2.008**_

_**Ok, edité sólo las faltas y algunos errores gramaticales; no todo, a sólo fin de poder vislumbrar mis progresos y no quedar como una total ciega al leer esto.**_

_**Realmente la idea es buena, pero está pésimamente escrito.**_

_**Espero poder algún día reciclar la historia y que quede realmente como se lo merece.**_

_**Lifheith.**_


End file.
